the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiklo Tacoyasha
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to /u/Merawder/ with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Raiko Tacoyasha usually wears the his long dark-purple hair in a ponytail to allow him to keep his clans purple hair while enableing maneuverability that is required for being a ninja. His well exercised body that comes with the constant training of a ninja stands at 6'4. Raiklo has Wrappings on his wrist to forearm and ankle to knee in order to hide scars from previous battles. Raiklo also wears gloves with metal hand guards and black standard sandals. He has Blue standard issue ninja pants and a black short sleeved muscle shirt. He has a scar over his left eye which are both as purple as his hair, like most of the Tacoyasha clan. He usually wears the black and grey robe that is issued to high ranked members of the Tacoyasha clan and wears no headband due to his clan not being part of any villages. Raiklo's personality is almost non-existent now due to many childhood memories. Usually he will have a sad or blank excretion that can be instantly changed into happiness or wonder when he makes a new discovery. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 5 Speed: 9 Intelligence: 6 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 3 Endurance: 4 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Doton Chakra Release Genin 2: Naginata Mastery Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Doton, Yomi no Muma - Turns a large area of land into swampland, making it hard for anyone or anything in that area to move around. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYuBt6o3PME # Doton, Doryuuheki - The user creates a wall in front of himself by spewing out a stream of mud that solidifies into a strong wall. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_uX989yXPs # Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu - The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJTnui8qACo Equipment *(4) Naginata *(1) Weighted Chain Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 Completed Missions Quest points *Total: 0 *Banked: 0 S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 0 Overseen: 0 Recapped: 0 'History and Story' Raiklo Tacoyasha come from a clan that has been hidden scene before the first Great Shinobi War. They were one of the first four clans to learn the ways of chakra manipulation and their chakra capacity are surpassed only by the Uzumaki clan. They are trained as soon as they can walk and those who become the strongest are allowed to challenge the current leader. There has been a total of a whopping 142 civil wars that have lasted from a day too a month due to wide varieties of skill. Royal members (clan head and council) and their families are usually the strongest of a clan. All Acadamy Graduates must specialize in at least two weapons. The Tacoyasha clan is often mistaken for surviving members of the Uzumaki clan due to their skill in the art of Kenjutsu (Sword Play). Due to their wariness of outside ninja, they refuse to accept anyone into their village except for married members of information gathering ninja, who are much like the anbu in terms of skill and are usually only at the rank of genin. If a IGN (information gathering ninja) has a child outside of the village. They are not allowed into the village, but are allowed to have a sensei and weapon specialist to train them to the age of 16 and then will abandon them with supplies. A castaway is only allowed into the village if they can gather an astounding amount of knowledge from the elemental countries. Raiklo Tacoyasha was the child of a IGN and was abandoned in Fire Country. He was Trained to mastery with the naginata after being trained to the age of 16 by two people that refused to tell him their names due to him being "unworthy of the village.". He only knows his name, small bits of his clans history, and how to fight. Never being truly loved by people, Raiklo has no real way of showing it and decides not too. Raiklo has fought many assassins, mercenaries, and at one point a strange daemon cat that is only known to this world as, Tora, who is his only defeat and refuses to talk about it for obvious reasons. Raiklo dreams of one day coming to his so called "home" that abandoning it and giving them his information. He wishes to become the strongest so that he can defeat his leader and change the law saying that no one who isn't part of it may join.